Applegate's Missions
Bring $5 To School. When you arrive, let Buggs take your money. (You have no other choice since otherwise he would kill you.) You should now have $2.50. # Interact with Ms. Applegate, and click Buggs stole my money. > What's in it for me? > Ummm...okay. # Talk to Buggs, and keep pestering him until he starts hitting you. Say "Dying wouldn't be so bad", then click (Call for teacher.) # Ms. Applegate will run over and send Buggs to the principal's office. She will give you a gold star and tell you to meet her during morning time to help get rid of Jerome. # Buy a voice recorder off Monty for $2.50. You should have spent all your money. # Talk to Cindy, and say Sure. > Isn't our love enough? > Why? > You don't seem like any of those things. > I'd like to see you try. She will yell that you raped her, and you will both be sent to the principal's office. # The principal will let Buggs go back to class since he has to deal with you and Cindy. Ask what's rape? > I want to know what it is > So what is it > Deal, then show the principal the voice recording. He will keep Cindy in his office and let you go back to the classroom. Ms. Applegate will thank you for getting rid of Cindy, but not give you a gold star because you didn't get rid of Buggs. She tells you to get rid of Jerome. # Spend your dollar the principal gave you on buying a yo-yo from Monty, then talk to Jerome and give him the yo-yo. He will give the principal pass to you so that you can get his laser pointer. Tell him that you're ready, and then go to the teacher and give her the pass. You will get another gold star. You should have two gold stars now. # Befriend Nugget and eat the nugget he gives you. # At lunch, Buggs will throw slop at Nugget. Talk to Nugget and take the poisoned nugget meant for Buggs. # Talk to Buggs, and say I need you to eat this. > It's a nugget. > Cause otherwise you'll look like a sissy. > Cindy. > Well she won't if you eat this nugget. # Buggs will then die.Now you will have gotten rid of Cindy, Jerome, and Buggs. # Talk to Monty. He will say that the janitor can't even spell biscuits right. Don't buy anything, and talk to the janitor. Tell him that he spelled biscuits wrong and that Monty can tell it was wrong. The janitor will beat up Monty. Now you will have gotten rid of Cindy, Jerome, Buggs, and Monty. # Give the lunch lady Monty's glasses, and she will let you go into the hall. Lily is in front of the principal's door, and you can interact with the principal's door. You then should tell him Lily was eavesdropping on you. > I knocked to let you know. He will kill Lily. # At recess, Ms. Applegate will give you three gold stars. You should now have 5 gold stars. Go into Nugget's hole, and get Cindy's dead dog. Show Ms. Applegate the dog corpse, and she will push Nugget into the Nugget Cave. You should now have 6 stars. # Ms. Applegate will give you the lunch pass, and go home. You will also go home.